Ryn'lo Fesh
Their ass is grass and you're the lawnmower Ryn is a halfling lore bard played by Charlie Biography An Auspicious Entrance On the 30th Tidus 546EH, Fara’lo Fesh died in childbirth. The faire of the end of spring, a time of life, vigour and colour was thereby rendered drab and melancholic to the household from then on. Fortunately, the child survived. Mal, somewhat uncharacteristically poetically named his final son Ryn, from the Taen word for ‘last’. Aside from this very entrance, Ryn’s childhood was comparatively normal. His family was never very affluent to the point that they couldn’t ever declare the necessary hundred gold per year income required to vote. Naturally, as halflings, the majority of the family was entirely satisfied to live a small-scale life without major luxuries or grand scale achievement. However, this was never going to be enough for Petra, the first born, or Ryn, the last. Petra was already 62 when Ryn was born and had long since left the family home and business to forge a different life for herself. Growing up surrounded by music and handcrafted instruments as they all did, Petra very quickly mastered a large range of instruments and found a great talent for performance which she was quick to employ, founding with a group of close friends the Winged Serpent Theatre Company which despite a difficult start, has since found great success. Ryn’s own desires went further still. Even as a child, Ryn was confused by the seeming satisfaction of his relatives with mediocrity and knew that he was somehow different. He only realised how different however, after unleashing a verbal barrage on his brother Ban who physically reeled in pain from Ryn’s words. Realising that he held some sort of power, Ryn began practising secretly to recapture that moment again and find some way to unlock the potential that he was certain he held. Eventually, whatever barrier there was withholding his magic cracked, and Ryn had his first taste of actual power. The Flame Kindled Over the next few years, Ryn became swiftly exhausted with this routine of home life and quiet practise. The first sparks of ambition had started to burn along with his burgeoning magical power and with that the need for more became ravenous. Ryn left home all together at the age of sixteen and started his life alone by cheating at games of chance. He used magic and guile as well as a set of weighted dice to make some significant winnings around the skeevy shitholes of Tae, the most notable of which was from a blind drunk young elf wizard who staked a powerful enchanted saxophone that Ryn was quick to snatch up for himself. Realising quickly the significance of this win if he was found out for it, Ryn knew that he should leave town for a while and tracked down his eldest sister Petra in an effort to learn how she had achieved her own ambitions and if he could employ similar strategies himself. Having found easy success so far, more fuel had been thrown on the flames of ambition and grand plans had begun to form. Unfortunately for him, Petra’s goals had always been far more lowkey but he was still able to learn a lot from living and working in with the Winged Serpents for a period, more in developing and strengthening a strong interest in theatre and the performing arts but also in more practical skills; acrobatics, public speaking and the like. As always though, Ryn needed more. He eventually bade his farewells to the company, Petra sad to lose a brilliant young player wasn’t able to understand his reasoning but eventually gave up her misgivings, wishing her young brother good luck on the road ahead. Chance Encounters Upon returning to Tae, Ryn reasoned that the best way to aid in righting the wrongs he had been noticing in the world was to first expand his own power. To this end, Ryn made his way with the money he had earned both as a cheat and a player to the Arcane Library of Tae where he enrolled in advanced lessons in magical theory and application. Either fortunately or unfortunately depending on one’s point of view, the young elf mage who led many of these classes was one Caoimhe Harlan, a defector from Asmor and coincidentally the same woman from whom Ryn near enough stole his magical instrument. Luckily for him, she didn’t remember him at all, and he made sure to avoid ever using the item in her presence. Caoimhe was a very proficient teacher and a true expert in the arcane, but the type of magic she and the majority of the class used was not one that meshed well with Ryn’s method of casting and so though he learned a lot, he wasn’t able to accrue as much power as he had envisioned. During the few years of tutelage that he took Ryn met a lot of up and coming arcanists, but one in particular stood out to him; a genuinely brilliant and ravenous for power orc wizard called Nahor. Ryn was wary of the man at first, seeing a lot of similar desire in him but over time, the two started to share ideas and plans and for the first time in his life, Ryn had someone he could actually relate to, a find that stoked his fire higher still. The two were always quiet about their respective pasts, ever focussed on the future they would build together; one of opportunity and emancipation, a true reversal of the inequity and corruption that pervaded the rest of the world. Eventually, the two concocted the first stages of their plan for success and, no longer needing the tutelage that Caoimhe could provide, left the Library to embark on a new path together. This Little Plot of Ours To make a start in Tae-Oshi politics, every young aspirant has need of a benefactor. Some manner of rich and influential noble or mercantile leader to sponsor a person’s rise to the assembly, in exchange for easier lobbying for their own personal aims. The two knew that being a puppet to some lord’s wishes would never work for achieving the goals they wanted to and so they needed some way to have a benefactor while being able to act independently. The pair decided that Ryn would take up the position in the assembly that they would fight for, Nahor posing as a personal assistant but their relationship was always one of equals, knowing their goals and contributions were aligned. Their target for sponsorship was to be Lord Had’rak Los, an extraordinarily wealthy noble landowner in possession of wide tracts of rich iron, copper, and even a few markite mines but most importantly, the patron of a glowing reputation, his word carrying great weight in parliament. To get such a man on side would require significant leverage. Fortunately for Ryn, Had’s wife had died in a car crash some years earlier leaving only a single daughter as the sole eventual inheritor of her father’s fortune. Had doted incessantly on his daughter Teah, grooming her as the heir he wanted her to be which made her perfect leverage for Ryn and Nahor to exploit. The plan was fundamentally simple, kidnap Teah and hold her hostage for her father’s cooperation. Of course, a man in possession of such wealth and influence had security measures to match, rendering a smash and grab into one of his homes nigh impossible. So, the pair were forced to wait and observe for the perfect moment to strike. It took a while for an opportunity to arise, but eventually Teah left the city on a pilgrimage to the holy city of Lafein. Ryn and Nahor set off in pursuit of her car and late one night on an empty dark road, a riot of colours exploded over the vehicle. The driver lost control and they fell off road where Nahor was waiting for them. Nahor had always been more brutal and aggressive with his methods than Ryn and quickly dispatched the incapacitated driver with a savage blow to the head. With Ryn. the two of them were able to quickly bind and take Teah into their waiting van, leaving behind a previously prepared body of a dead woman of identical height and build, made to appear as though she had died in a fatal crash and the pair beat a hasty retreat from the scene, venturing towards the isolated outlands cabin they had prepared to hold their captive. The following day, Ryn returned to Tae, leaving Nahor with a sending stone and responsibility for Teah. Upon getting back, he found the city rumbled by the news of Teah’s death. With Had having taken himself into isolation to deal with the grief, Ryn knew it was the perfect time to strike. He left an anonymous note addressed to Had at his city estate, saying that Teah was still alive and that if he ever wanted to see her again, he must go alone to a small house on the outskirts of the city. This message was a significant gamble for Ryn. He had to rely on Had to be too distraught with grief and desperation to disobey the letter Ryn sent. Fortunately, Ryn had always been an excellent judge of character and sure enough, as expected a desperate and distraught lord Had’rak Los appeared alone exactly as instructed. Ryn offered Had the sending stone and Teah picked up on the other end, reducing the man to tears on the ground. After a while, Had pulled himself together enough to beg of the implacable halfling in front of him for his daughter’s release. Ryn waited for him to talk himself into silence before coldly explaining to Had the situation he had designed. He would keep Teah alive and permit them to talk occasionally provided Had did exactly as Ryn needed. And so, publicly the grief of losing his daughter caused Had to rethink his politics, he became a progressive and abandoned any attempts at continuing to influence government for his personal interests. To this end, Had picked and sponsored a bright young progressive mind with no previous political history to champion these intents; one Ryn’lo Fesh. At the Cusp of Success Over the following years, Ryn used Had as much as he possibly could to accumulate the political capital necessary to continue advancing through the assembly. He quickly identified who the movers and shakers in parliament were, as well as those who would be problems and obstacles to his meteoric rise. However, with Nahor at his side the two were able utilise dark and filthy strategies to cling onto whatever power they could; assassinating, coercing, smearing, forging, and lying their rivals out of power while maintaining a perfect public image. Eventually, Gërgur’yi Chave and Sam’elt Vorr were elected as president and chancellor, and thanks to his glowing public image and airtight policy, Ryn was appointed as Vice president finally placing him in touching distance of true power. Regrettably, this tale of despicable acts does not have a happy ending. Emboldened and consumed by their previous success and total confidence in their shared cause, Ryn and Nahor decided that rather than wait until the next election to stand normally, they would kill the president. Ryn bribed the guards who were to be on duty at the night of the 18th Tidus 584EH so that he and Nahor would have a clear shot for the president. It was supposed to be a clean in and out job, but it all shattered down around them when one of the guards talked. She was young and new to the position and having been given a small fortune to shirk her duty, she did what a naïve young person does and went out drinking. This rendered her already loose lips even looser as she bragged to a bar full of people that she had been bribed to give up her watch that night. Someone in the bar had the presence of mind to take that seriously and sprinted to alert the authorities of what could be happening. The soldiery acted fast, teleporting a group of their best and brightest armed to the teeth to the president’s room mere seconds before Ryn and Nahor arrived on the scene. Expecting the area to be entirely unoccupied, Ryn and Nahor arrived and were instantly recognised. For a second, both sides stood in stunned silence, shocked to encounter the other until Nahor acted first, flinging a titanic ball of flame into the centre of the formation. Unlike Nahor, Ryn realised that they couldn’t win this fight and needed to flee. So he did. Using the ensuing chaos of the soldiers focussed on Nahor, he concealed his passage out of the building and fled, forced to abandon everything he had spent his entire life so far building. He quickly worked out what must have happened, he had misgivings about that guard upon first meeting her, but the hubris of the previous success had dismissed his concerns. When he got to her house, he found her passed out from the alcohol helpless on her sofa and in a furious slash, he left her to bleed out on the ground. The first flight out of Tae was to Khora in Edranar which Ryn immediately booked himself onto with what funds he had on his person and before the airport could be closed, he was already gone. A New Path Ryn arrived in Khora a different man, without any of the influence or resources he had grown accustomed to. On the flight over, he spent his time feverishly creating new false documents under the name Sleaz Y.B. Astard, a failed wine merchant. He managed to make his way through customs and began to lie low in Khora, avoiding attention as much as possible. In order to make money, he performed at lowkey bars and clubs where he was able to listen into the conversations of the patrons while he played, hearing different rumours bouncing back and forth. One that caught his attention was the rise to prominence of Lord Ator Arken, an allegedly cunning and ambitious man in whom Ryn identified a possible opportunity. He slowly gave up the work that he was doing and with a burning determination to still achieve the goals he had worked so hard for, but now tempered by a deep cautious paranoia, Ryn made tentative first contact, offering his expertise to the Arken estate. He was quickly picked up and put to good use. Ryn started his work for Arken as a ruthless interrogator and inquisitor, rooting out and casting down rivals where they threatened the effectiveness of Ator’s other agents. After a short while of merciless investigation and purging, Ryn caught the attention of the Lord himself and was brought to Khora along with a group of strange individuals to embark along a new path together. Greatest Achievements Notes on the proper consumption of orange yogurt "Does this work for other flavours of yogurt?" "No" The first step in the proper consumption of orange flavoured yogurt is to acquire some orange flavour'd yogurt. I would recommend to this end the 5 litre vats of "Granny's orange creamy delight" as it always seems to hit the spot. Second, you must bring your newly acquired yogurt to a comfortable place wherein you can feel at peace and safe from the outside world, and the cults that are currently trying to kill you. The purpose of yogurt is of course to help ease one's way into a peaceful state of mind. Third, upon completing steps one and two you must utilise that most utilitisiferous of cantrips; mage hand. Of course if you have found yourself in possession of this guide you must be a magic user of sufficient potential to utilise this spell but if for some reason a basic mook has found themselves reading this guide then I demand you stop at once. This is a mook free zone. Fourth, you must conjure your mage hand and from there manipulate it masterfully to plunge in its entirety into the vat of yogurt. Fifth, with utmost haste you must catapult your now suitably covered mage hand into your widely opened awaiting mouth. At the very instant the hand disappears entirely within your face you must dispel it and enjoy as your mouth is filled with Granny's orange creamy delight. Sixth, repeat steps three to five until the vat is entirely emptied of its former delectable contents and then bask in your success. Never again will you have to waste time with sucking yogurt off a spoon like the basic mook of the world. Well done, friend. Description Appearance Ryn is marginally taller than the average halfling with a slightly rounded belly from indulgence in fine foods and wine with little exercise in between. Despite this, he has a very lean face with sharp and defined features, a well maintained goatee sharpening the look even more. He has extremely dark, large eyes and long dark curly hair, his colouration typical of the Taen people. He takes pleasure in bright colourful attire, typically sporting a vibrant blue overcoat over a dark velvet red waistcoat, each lined with golden trim and notably a bright crimson tricorn hat with a single peacock plume sprouting inexplicably from seemingly nowehere, as if by magic. Personality Ryn is quite literally the nicest person you will ever meet. A charitable soul through and through, he was well liked and popular in a number of orphanages in Tae for the generous donations he would frequently give of both wine and money to keep the children happy and entertained. Relationships Petra'lo Fesh “Such hope, such ambition, and yet such disappointment. She was supposed to be like me, drawn to achieve something more, something huge but it seems she wasn’t able to completely evade the halfling curse of easy satisfaction. Achieving her dreams was enough for her, and I’m terrified that achieving mine won’t be enough for me” Petra was the only person that Ryn could relate to in his early life, the only person who had managed to escape the regular doldrums of a stagnant life to make something for herself. Having heard the trials and tribulations she had navigated, Ryn was inspired to do better himself but finding that the life he was forging to be unsatisfactory, he turned again to his sister’s example and directly worked with her. She is dynamic, thoughtful, interesting and above all charming beyond belief; consumed with passion for what she does. For this, Ryn envies her enormously. Though Petra could never understand why Ryn left, he uniquely for her made the effort to try to explain his thoughts and ideas and why he had to leave. She’s the only person in this world Ryn would consider to be a friend. Caoimhe Harlan “A truly terrible waste of a brilliant mind. She’s a prodigy, a total genius there’s no doubt about it but there’s fundamentally no meaningful application of her talents. That isn’t to say that she’s satisfied with where she is because she clearly isn’t, something happened to her and her drive was ruined though I never cared enough to find out what” Caoimhe was responsible for a lot of the things Ryn knows, a brilliant educator and evidently passionate about the arcane mysteries of the world, the two were able to talk for hours in intellectual discourse which made her wasteful use of her talents so sad to Ryn. She spent so long drinking and gambling, wasting away her life in frivolous pursuits with no drive to progress or apply herself, more often than not arriving at the Arcane Library with dark bags under her eyes and a terrible hangover. Ryn often wondered what she would have been like if she was whole; whatever happened to the young mage truly ruined her potential, a total waste Ryn thought. Nahor “I had always felt isolated my entire life, it seemed as though no one could see things the way that I could. Even Petra couldn’t see life through my lens, but Nahor, the two of us saw eye to eye at once. He had Caoimhe’s brilliance, but he was complete and shared all of my goals. Our conversations were electric, I had never felt so stimulated, we totally enraptured each other. But Gods, the methods he wanted to use. I don’t consider myself a sentimental or squeamish man by any means but Nahor’s pure senseless brutality could put me on edge; he is a diabolical combination of calculating psychopathy and violent Machiavellianism.” The word friend doesn’t seem right to describe the relationship between Ryn and Nahor, the two of them simultaneously identical and yet total opposites, close and yet distant, but driven and ravenous. Nahor was Ryn’s closest ally for so long, neither of them having anyone else in their lives but each other; consumed by their mutual need for success, to achieve, to burn brighter than anyone had burned before. Ryn could always predict exactly what Nahor would do in any situation, he understood the man better than he understood himself. So, when the two found themselves faced down by a group of soldiers blocking their path, Ryn knew exactly what was coming next and had already started to turn to run when Nahor began casting. Losing this relationship all in an instant was hard, no one could ever fill the hole that Nahor left behind and now with both of them having changed so much, what they may once have had seems irretrievable. Had'rak Los “He was so rich and powerful he never thought a bad thing could happen to him. Proving that wrong was delectable. Seeing how quickly he dissolved, all the years of overlooking the poor and desperate, only using parliament to reduce his taxes or tariffs, his selfishness and greed repaid all at once was a satisfaction I won’t forget” Ryn considers the pain and distress that he caused Lord Had very well deserved, there was never a consideration of regret or sympathy for the man, he was a means to an end and nothing more. Ryn does regret the lot of his daughter though. Teah didn’t choose to be born to Had and she wasn’t responsible for her father’s actions, but Ryn reasoned that the ends must justify the means. He tries not to think about the fact that she would have eventually starved to death, terrified and alone in the concealed outlands shack as no one knew where she was aside from Ryn and Nahor, and there was no way Nahor would ever give anything up to the government. Another innocent victim to weigh on Ryn’s conscience. Gërgur’yi Chave “Our dear president never deserved the position. Sure, he’s a hard-working politician, generally wanting the best for his country but he never had any real personal ideology or grand change to bring about. The office was wasted on him.” Gërgur was predictable and easy to manipulate for a man of Ryn’s talents but still hard nosed and stubborn enough that Ryn couldn’t influence his policy, leading to the subsequent assassination plot. Ryn holds no personal ill will or hatred for Gërgur, he was always just another rung in the ladder, another means to justify the end. Sam'elt Vorr “Sam could hardly be more different from Gërgur, while the one is dour and politic, the other is vibrant and populist. There was more to Sam though, he is a hollow man doing hollow deeds without any conviction in his acts or policy. He seems to want power for the sake of power rather than to do something with it.” On first meeting, Sam did as he did with everyone and came onto Ryn with his easy confidence and charm. Unlike most people however, Ryn saw through his empty words into the man behind them and was not impressed with what he saw. Sam was clever enough to know to avoid Ryn after that and similarly Ryn avoided Sam so as not to raise any suspicions as to his intentions with the only man who would be able to notice. Ator Arken “A lot of different opportunities passed me by while I watched and waited in Edranar but I was keen to find the perfect one. As soon as the name ‘Ator Arken’ crossed my attention I recognised him for exactly what he is; ruthlessly calculating and totally heartless. A perfect Machiavellian. If you can understand someone you can use them, and I prepared myself to use Ator for all that he was worth. Turns out, things didn’t exactly go to plan.” At the very beginning of their relationship, the work Ryn did for Arken was an ideal outlet for the cold fury he was harbouring after fleeing Tae-Osh leading. After being thrown into the melting pot with a collection of Arken’s assets to root out corruption in Khora Ryn began to consider ways to supplant Ator, holding no respect whatsoever for the man’s noble position or right to life. However, those plans had to be put on hold when they were sent off to war. After what happened on that excursion, Ryn’s opinion of Ator changed significantly, viewing him now as a resource to be used to its fullest extent. Grombrindal Thughduhm “In a word, stubborn. In two words, bloody stubborn. He boasts a skull almost as thick as he claims his cock to be, despite part of it having been shot off during the war. I earnestly haven’t the slightest clue how that could have happened, I don’t believe I’ve ever been in a position where my own member could be beheaded like that, but with testimonies from Hieronymus, Xana and Isolde about the mangled end of it I suppose it must be true.” One could be forgiven for believing the things that Ryn has done from Grombrindal to be signs of friendship, giving him the rocket to slay Grazht, saving his life on dozens of occasions, scrying on and finding his family and then trying to convince him not to leave afterwards. Unfortunately, there was no wholesome motivation for this. Ryn wanted Grombrindal alive and nearby because he knew that Grombrindal possessed the power to revive him if the unthinkable happened. And really that’s it. Grombrindal was a safety net, an insufferable travelling companion full of empty ideas and self-righteousness but frustratingly indispensable nonetheless. Hieronymus the Liar “If I were to write a play of the exploits of the FBI, Hieronymus would be the lead. He knows more than any of us, is more powerful than any of us, but it’s more than that. We can never equal him. He will always stand head and shoulders above everyone around him in significance and might. A compelling protagonist for a story, but a terrible person to know. Whatever vile entity dwells within his mind is the key to everything that I need, tantalisingly close yet unattainable distant all at once.” Long ago, Hieronymus made Ryn a promise as the two of them sat together alone in a bar. He promised Ryn that he would keep him informed about what he learned and did in the service to this incomprehensible alien power, and Ryn in turn promised that, if necessary, he would do what he could to save Hieronymus from it. When Ryn then encountered Aurora and made a deal to ensure the safe escape of the group from her forest, he and Hieronymus promised once again that they would keep the other in check, ensuring that they didn’t lose themselves to any other powers that had no right to take them. Within the week Hieronymus broke both promises. He threw his companions’ safety to the wayside in single minded pursuit of the desires of his master, casting them into desperately lethal condition beyond anything anyone could ever predict. Though everyone has managed to escape unharmed for the most part, his callous disregard for everything apart from the transitory whims of his master has driven a yawning gulch between Hieronymus and Ryn that cannot be repaired. But in the end, what is the purpose of the other characters in a play if not to support the lead. Isolde LeFay “I believe she is doomed to recklessly waste her stunning radiant energy in a foolhardy attempt at self-sacrifice. The issue is, her power boils just as chaotically as does her mind. In equal parts predictable and unpredictable and I can never be quite sure what will set her off. In truth, she absolutely terrifies me. Such extreme power wielded with total abandon and thoughtlessness is a terrific waste.” As with a lot of people, Ryn is quick to judge how they use the power and potential they have, and Isolde is no exception. He sees her energy, burning with chaotic flame and can’t help but think it is wasted on her with such meaningless pursuits as Ator Arken and her seeming desperation to blow herself up. Ryn is able to recognise why she feels the way she does but doesn’t understand it in the least. Feelings of worthlessness and difficulties with a sense of self are totally alien concepts to him which he can’t help but consider Isolde weak for. Ivellios Nailo “Seems to me that Ivellios inseparably attached to an idea of duty but lacks the mental fortitude to deal with the consequences of the actions that his duty necessitates. I suppose Grombrindal would have been an awful friend to try and deal with these issues, but alcohol is undoubtedly even worse. Even now his mind has been so aggressively regimented with military ideology that he isn’t able to think any other way. Whatever he thinks his duty is, it consumes him. Whole.” Ivellios’s marriage to his military background and the ideas that he holds as a result grate incessantly on Ryn who views a lot of these as empty military propaganda, designed to indoctrinate the soldiery into service and death in the name of an undeserving and ungrateful nobility. The worst part is, Ryn can see Ivellios’s intellect and his own disregard for the higher classes but he is apparently unable to recognise how he has been brainwashed into perpetual servitude Natasha LaReve “A perfect watchdog. Apparently born and moulded by ‘Olaxia’ to be a perfect scourge for the unholy villains of Edranar. Of course, she’s actually little more than a magically inclined thug with a heartless view toward the world outside of Edranar. Whoever Aoife could have been, she has been shaped into ‘Executor Natasha LaReve’ and in doing so wasted what could have been a brilliant life” At first, Natasha’s secrecy and illusions piqued Ryn’s interest, but he immediately recognised where she was from and shortly afterwards lost all interest in her when she demonstrated how useless and clumsy a spy and investigator she was in her botched break in to the town house. Though Natasha claims that Aoife has people she cares about and is more than the heartless thug Natasha, Ryn believes that at the very least Natasha is the dominant element. Though, he’s not above the proper application of a heartless thug when necessary. Xanaphia “Xanaphia stands out from the others. She’s so completely loyal to the Fox, no matter what he requests she will do it guaranteed, and more than that she’s effective enough that she can truly guarantee it as well. It seems as though she hardly cares about what’s going on, focussing on achieving her own ambitions first directly at the expense of everyone else as she evidently knows more than she shares. Even with me.” Xanaphia is the person Ryn relates to the most in the party. He recognises her ambition and caution and understands it. However, Xana’s ambition seems to always have been for her organisation. Becoming more powerful herself so that the Keysmiths can prosper and happy to throw herself wholeheartedly into that enterprise, reluctant to do anything that could jeopardise her position and influence, even if that reluctance will spoil incredibly opportunities for her in other domains. She’s dangerous and ambitious undoubtedly, but not ambitious enough for Ryn to see her as a threat. Yvelda “Isn’t it strange how a fifty-year-old half orc can be more world weary and experienced than a hundred and fifty-year-old gnome or elf? You’d think that having another hundred years on someone would lead to so much more experience, but maybe something about the shorter-lived peoples of the world allows them to assimilate experience more effectively. I guess I’ll have to experiment with that phenomenon at some point. Who was I supposed to be talking about again?” Yvelda is a desperately tragic person to Ryn, dragged all over the world her entire life with almost no autonomy over anything she’s ever done. Even now, it’s clear that she’s too simple to comprehend the scope of what she’s involved in but follows along with the others because they’re the only people in the world that she knows. She’s found a new purpose in life and is able to once again feel as though her choices and actions have meaning which Ryn supposes is enough to a simple person like her. Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Arken Allies Category:Defenders Category:Tae-Osh